Abandoned Hero
by AngelDusterBuster
Summary: *Complete* Voldemort had been killed. Harry's life was as normal as it had ever been. How will he react when someone puts a twist into his new life?
1. Default Chapter

Abandoned Hero

Seventh year story. Harry Potter's life is falling apart. Can Hermione and Ron help him fix things?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowlings wonderful characters. Although quite frankly like every other person in the world with I did!

Not a slash story!

Harry Potter sighed as he walked through the hall at Hogwarts. He was supposed to be in class right now. In fact he was suppose to be in what used to be his favorite class. Used to be, that was exactly who and what he was. He used to be on the quidditch team, he used to be everyone's hero, and he used to be someone everyone wanted to be like. But now? Now he was an ex member of the gryffindor quidditch team, and nobody wanted to have anything to do with him. 

Ron and Hermione had long ago stopped asking if he was ok. If he needed anything or anyone to talk to. They were in love with each other, and Harry got left in the dust. That was a feeling that was hard to get used to for a while, but eventually he did. 

"Potter? Aren't you suppose to be in class?", Professor McGonagall asked startled at seeing him.

"Probably", Harry quickly said.

"I don't think it's wise for someone in your position of barely passing as it is to miss class Potter", McGonagall said to him, "As it is your already on the road to making us contact Sirius"

"Go ahead, think he cares? Cause he doesn't", Harry laughed at her.

"Whose class are you suppose to be in Harry", McGonagall said angrily.

"What does it matter, I'm just going to flunk out anyway", Harry told her.

She stared at him for a moment when finally he gave in and said, "Professor Lupin's"

"Follow me", she replied walking down towards Lupin's classroom.

"Why do you care if I'm in class or not", Harry suddenly stopped suddenly and asked.

"Because believe it or not there are some people who still believe in you Harry. That you can come out of this", McGonagall said.

"Come out of what", Harry asked as they continued walking.

"This thing you've got inside your head that's telling you to give up", McGonagall said stopping in front of Lupin's classroom, "I'll talk to Professor Lupin so you don't get in trouble all right?"

"Thanks", Harry said as she opened the door.

"Harry, there you are", Professor Lupin smiled seeing him.

"Harry was with me", McGonagall said.

"All right, oh Harry I do need to see you after class though ok?", Lupin asked.

Harry nodded and took a seat in the back of the room alone. Professor Lupin seemed to be explaining what they were doing that day. Harry didn't know what it was though because he wasn't listening. 

"Harry? Aren't you going to get to work?", came a voice next to him.

"Eventually", Harry said looking for where the voice had come from.

"I really don't understand you anymore", Hermione said.

"I guess for once you don't understand everything Hermione", Harry replied.

"Come on Hermione don't waste your time on him", Ron said pulling her away.

"Yep there you go Ron take her away as always", Harry said.

"What was that?", Ron asked angrily.

"You heard me loud and clear", Harry said as Ron walked back by him.

"I am so sick of listening to you!", Ron yelled as Harry stood up.

"Yeah your real good at taking care of things aren't you Ron. That's why you and Hermione took care of the problem of me so well", Harry said.

"Don't you ever blame her Harry, don't blame her", Ron said shoving Harry.

"Hey!", Professor Lupin yelled pushing Ron, "Walk away Ron, walk away"

"Everyone's dismissed except you two", Professor Lupin said to the class who immediately began filling out as fast as they could. None of them had ever seen Professor Lupin as angry as he was.

"What was that!", Professor Lupin yelled.

"Talk to him not me, he's the one who thinks he knows everything", Ron said slamming his fist down on a desk.

"You can go Ron", Professor Lupin said softly.

"What?", Ron asked.

"I need to talk to Harry right now", Professor Lupin said.

"Fine", Ron said walking out and slamming the door.

"What's going on?", Professor Lupin finally said.

"Nothings going on", Harry said.

"That's why your best friend seems to want to beat you up?", Professor Lupin asked.

"Why don't you ask him why that is?", Harry asked.

"Because I want to hear what you have to say", Professor Lupin explained.

"He doesn't care about me, if he did he wouldn't have left me in the dust", Harry said.

"What are you talking about?", Professor Lupin asked.

"When him and Hermione started going out, they got what they wanted so they forgot about me", Harry said trying to regain control of himself.

"You know I'm going to have talk to Sirius right?", Professor Lupin asked.

"Yeah, and I really don't care", Harry said, "and you think he cares?"

"You're the reason he's a freeman Harry. You did that for him. You darn well bet he cares. Especially when your failing and you don't care!", Professor Lupin reminded Harry.

"If I don't care why do you? Nobody needs me anymore, I'm a nobody. Yesterdays news", Harry said with his head in his hands.

"That's not true, you know that's not true. God Harry is that's what's bothering you?", Professor Lupin asked.

"No, I shouldn't have said anything. I…I gotta go", Harry walked toward the door.

"Harry wait…", Professor Lupin said as the door closed in his face.

"I shouldn't have said that", Harry said out loud to himself.

"Shouldn't have said what?"

"Leave me alone Malfoy", Harry walked away.

"Are you alright Potter?", Draco asked.

"No, I mean yeah I'm fine", Harry said.

"You sure?", Draco asked.

"Yes, why do you care?", Harry asked.

"You're no fun anymore you know. It used to be fun to try to irritate you", Draco said.

"Well I'm sorry Draco I really am", Harry said.

"I want to help you that's all", Draco said.

"I don't need you. If I need anyone I have Hermione and…", Harry started.

"And Ron? Then where are they Harry?", Draco asked.

"They…I…they…", Harry stuttered.

"That's what I thought", Draco said.

"If you want to help me why are you making me feel worse", Harry snapped.

"They're not your friends. I'm your friend", Draco said.

"You?", Harry asked.

"I've gone through depression Harry, I can help you. Were more alike than you think. I know you think I'm just like my father, but I hate my father", Draco explained.

"What makes you think I'm depressed", Harry asked.

"It's obvious", Draco said, "now are you going to let me help you or not?"

"My head is screwed up as it is Malfoy, are you messing with me?", Harry asked.

"No, I'm not messing with you", Draco said.

"I don't know, I honestly don't know what to do anymore", Harry leaned against the wall, "I don't need any help, I don't need any friends. Just leave me alone okay?"

"That's the last thing you need, but fine", Draco said turning around.

"Are you still out here?", Harry heard his Professor's voice.

"I was just leaving", Harry said starting to walk.

"One thing Harry, Professor Dumbeldore's office tomorrow morning eight o-clock sharp", Professor Lupin explained.

"Fine I'll be there"


	2. The Right Decisions

****

Abandoned Hero

**__**

Seventh year non-slash story. Harry Potter's life seems to be slowly falling apart. Can Hermione and Ron help him fix things?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowlings wonderful characters. Although quite frankly like every other person in the world with I did! I also do not owl the lyrics so the song Kick Start by Lisa Loeb

Not a slash story!

****

Chapter 2: The Right Decisions 

"Relax Sirius, I'm sure he's on his way", Remus said the next morning.

"It's not like him to be late that's all", Sirius responded.

"Oh, yes it is", Remus laughed, "You apparently don't know the new Harry to well Sirius. I wouldn't be surprised if he never showed up"

"Albus, how long are you going to make us sit here instead of going and finding him?", Sirius asked frustrated.

"Remus is right, he probably has no intention of coming", Professor Dumbeldore agreed, "I'll send someone up to find him. Excuse me for one moment"

"What's going on Remus?", Sirius asked.

"What' s going on is that your godson is on the verge on not graduating with his classmates at the end of this year", Remus explained, "and he came quite close to getting into a fight with Ron Weasley in my class yesterday afternoon"

"Failing? But Harry's always got good grades! And Ron's his best friend, I'm sure they were just kidding around", Sirius suggested.

"I know what kidding around is, and I know what a fight is. And I think getting good grades requires both doing the work assigned and actually attending class on a regular basis", Remus said.

"Harry skips class?", Sirius asked.

"I talked to him yesterday, got something out of him I don't think he wants us to know. He thinks nobody cares what happens to him anymore. That he did what he was asked and now nothing matters", Remus explained.

"That's not true, he knows that's not true!", Sirius said forcefully.

"I sent someone to find Harry", Professor Dumbeldore said walking back in.

"Albus I thought once Voldemort was gone this would all be over", Sirius said angrily.

"So did I Sirius, none of us saw this coming or we would've….", Dumbeldore started.

"You would've what? Honestly haven't you screwed this kids life up enough yet Albus? He did what you asked when you asked of it. He defeated Voldemort for god's sake! So you tell me what is going on", Sirius yelled.

"Sirius this isn't anyone's fault", Remus said trying to calm his best friend down.

"Calm down? I know someone's to fault around here and I would like to know who!", Sirius continued to yell.

"Me", came a voice.

"Harry…no this isn't your fault", Sirius said looking towards him godson.

"It isn't Professor Dumbeldore's fault that I've really screwed up this time. You want to place blame where it should go place it on me! What you think he told me to skip class? Think he told me not to do any of my work? It was my choice not his", Harry stared at Sirius.

"I don't know what is going on in that head of yours Harry, but this isn't your fault. They asked to much of you at such a young age", Sirius tried to hug Harry.

Harry pulled away and said, "Face reality Sirius, I'm not needed anymore. You think he cares anymore? He doesn't have to, I'm just another student. You've all got what you wanted, now leave me alone and let me live my life how I want to!"

"Get out Harry", Remus finally said.

"Gladly", Harry yelled walking out.

"No, you come back here. He may be done talking to you but I'm not", Sirius said finally realizing what was going on.

"Well you know what? I don't feel like talking anymore", Harry said.

"Don't you dare talk to me that way", Sirius said grabbing Harry's wrist.

"Let go of me Sirius", Harry yelled.

"Were going home Harry", Sirius said angrily.

"Sirius, what are you doing?", Remus asked.

"What nobody else wants to do"

__

We need a kick-start

We need a quick solution

We need a next step

If were really going,

If were really going,

"I don't know what you think your doing, but I'm not staying here", Harry said as Sirius dragged him into the house.

"You'll stay here as long as I say you will", Sirius yelled.

"I'm 17 years old if you haven't noticed, I can do whatever I want", Harry said.

"Go to your room", Sirius finally said.

"Fine", Harry said running up the stairs.

_I'm not five years old he can't tell me what to do_, Harry thought to himself_. This is your golden opportunity, all you have to do is get out of this house and you're free_. Harry opened the patio door that led to his balcony. It almost seemed too easy, but then he was used to things being difficult. He climbed over the railing on the balcony when something startled him so much that he let go falling down to the ground landing on his arm. He cried out in pain as he saw the angry face of Sirius Black staring down at him, from the balcony.

"What did you think you were doing", Sirius asked furiously later that evening after being at the doctor's office all afternoon.

"Getting away from you", Harry snapped.

"You want to go back, find your own way. I thought it'd be enough punishment having that arm you broke heal the muggle way, you want to get kicked out of here while your at it? You don't have to throw the tough guy act for me Harry", Sirius glared at Harry.

_Your not going to lose it in front of Sirius_, Harry thought to himself over and over. He sat down in a chair and put his head in his arms. 

"I'm sorry Harry, I lost my temper", Sirius knelt down next to him.

"No don't be sorry. I deserve everything I get", Harry finally looked up.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on?", Sirius asked.

"It all started with Ron and Hermione. Ever since they got together it's like I disappeared. I guess I've been having problems getting used to it. Then I thought everyone felt that way, that nobody needed me anymore. I really screwed up this time didn't I?", Harry sighed.

"Yeah, you really did. But it's nothing we can't help you fix", Sirius reminded him.

"I'm so far behind everyone", Harry admitted.

"Nothing we can't help you with", Sirius said.

"And Ron and Hermione hate me", Harry reminded himself.

"Hermione's understanding", Sirius told Harry.

"And Ron's stubborn, he's going to hate me forever. As is everyone else at Hogwarts", Harry replied.

"I admit you did yourself in pretty well, but you're a smart kid Harry I just wish I'd known this was happening sooner", Sirius sighed.

"I think Professor Lupin is pretty mad at me", Harry said.

"Me too, but I know him pretty well he never stays mad long", Sirius smiled at Harry, "Even though we talked about this you know I still have to punish you"

"I know, it's my fault I broke my arm", Harry muttered.

"Part mine, sorry about that", Sirius smiled.

"You can be pretty scary when your get mad you know?", Harry laughed.

"Yeah I've been told", Sirius laughed along, "I should probably get you back to school you know"

"Can't I stay here for the night?", Harry pleaded.

"I suppose, then tomorrow we'll both go back together okay?", Sirius asked.

"It's a deal, so what's for supper?", Harry asked.

"Well how does ordered out pizza sound?", Sirius smiled.

"Sounds perfect"

__

Trying so hard, to dig ourselves out

Cause were stuck and were scared and were thinking

Things have to change; it's the thoughts that don't count

Can't something be done?

Don't let this decision drag on

"I can't do it Sirius", Harry froze the next morning in front entrance of Hogwarts.

"How about you wait out here while I go talk to them?", Sirius suggested.

"Alright", Harry said.

"I'll come back for you okay? Just don't jump off anymore balconies okay?", Sirius joked.

"Ha ha Sirius", Harry said as the door shut.

"Well look who it is Hermione", Harry heard a voice.

"Ron be nice", Hermione elbowed him.

"Hermione after all this you can't possibly still be friends with him", Ron sighed, "he didn't even come to bed last night"

"I'm sure there was a reason. Right Harry?", Hermione asked.

"I went home", Harry said.

"Home? Why?", Hermione asked sitting next to him.

"I'd rather not talk about it", Harry said.

"Oh gosh Harry what happened to your arm?", Hermione said worried.

"I had a little accident", Harry told her.

"So have the nurse fix it", Ron said frustrated.

"I'm sorry you guys. I really messed up this time", Harry said putting his head on his knees.

Hermione placed her arm around him and said, "What happened Harry?"

"When you and Ron got together you forgot all about me. You know what it feels like when your two best friends forget about you?", Harry looked up.

"Harry we didn't realize…", Hermione started.

"Harry, we've gotta go now", Sirius said.

"I'm sorry", Harry whispered before he left.

"Yeah sure you are. I don't buy it Harry", Ron yelled.

"I...I…have to go", Harry said holding back tears.

"I forgive you Harry, and I'm sorry I let this get so far", Hermione suddenly said.

"Thanks Hermione, it means a lot to me", Harry said before closing the door behind him.

"Ron will come around", Sirius told Harry.

"I want to go home with you", Harry said fighting back tears, "I hate it here, I hate it"

"I wish you could Harry, I really do", Sirius said.

"Everyone's staring at me", Harry noticed.

"Are you ready to go in there?", Sirius asked.

__

We need a kick-start

We need a quick solution

We need a next step

If were really going, if were really going,

"More then I'll ever be", Harry muttered as they walked into Dumbeldore's office.

"Harry, good to see your back. Almost in one piece I see", Dumbeldore smiled, "and Sirius and Remus already told me what you told them so there's no need to you to repeat anything. But we do need to figure out how were going to get you caught back up with the other students"

"I'll help him"

"Miss. Granger?", Dumbeldore said surprised.

"I'm sorry for interrupting Professor, but I could tutor Harry. I've got the highest GPA in my year. I can do this Professor I can", Hermione explained.

"If Harry agrees then I shall placed my trust in you Miss. Granger", Dumbeldore smiled at her, "Harry what do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea", Harry said.

"Well that takes care of that problem then", Dumbeldore said, "I think that's all I really needed to talk to you about right now"

"Thank you sir, for giving me another chance", Harry smiled.

"Your welcome Harry"

"Why'd you do it Hermione?", Harry asked.

"I don't hold grudges Harry you know that", Hermione said.

"But everyone's going to hate you for being my friend", Harry reminded her.

"Then their not really my friends are they?", Hermione asked.

"What about Ron?", Harry frowned.

"Ron doesn't run my life, it isn't his decision who I decide to be friends with", Hermione explained.

"Thanks, for everything", Harry said.

"Being your friend is my choice, helping you is only part of my job", Hermione smiled, "So when would you like to start the tutoring?"

"The day after never?", Harry laughed.

"That my friend is not an option, but the day after yesterday? Now that is"

__

We need a kick-start

We need a quick solution

We need a next step

If were really going, if were really going

Let's go


	3. Their Greatest Fear

****

Abandoned Hero

__

Seventh year non-slash story. Harry Potter's life is falling apart. Can Hermione and Ron help him fix things?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowlings wonderful characters. Although quite frankly like every other person in the world with I did! 

Not a slash story!

Chapter Three: Their Greatest Fear

"Hermione I need to talk to you", Ron yelled the next morning.

"What is it Ron?", Hermione asked.

"What is this I hear about you tutoring Harry?", Ron asked angrily.

"He needs help Ron, and he's my friend. He used to be yours to if you can remember back that far", Hermione said frustrated.

"I can remember, but it's quickly blocked by other memories of him", Ron said.

"He needs you Ron, you're the only thing stopping him from getting out of whatever he's going through. Stop being so blind and realize it!", Hermione snapped.

"If he needs me, he can find me", Ron told Hermione.

"He did find you, he apologized if you forgot. Now this whole thing is our fault, I did all I could to fix things. It's your turn Ron", Hermione said.

"How is it our fault suddenly?", Ron laughed.

"It isn't suddenly our fault. It was always our fault. We ignored him when he needed us! Flip the situation around, how would you feel if me and Harry were going out and started ignoring you?", Hermione asked.

"I guess I'd feel horrible, but I wouldn't get depressed over it", Ron said.

"Maybe _you_ wouldn't, but he did", Hermione told Ron.

"Hermione?", Ron smiled.

"Yes?", Hermione asked.

"Any ideas on where I could find Harry this morning?"

"This is crazy!", Harry yelled outloud.

"What's crazy?", came a familiar voice.

"How I'm suppose to carry all this, I'd like to see Sirius do it", Harry said.

"Need some help?", Ron asked.

Harry finally looked up and jumped back startled, "Ron!"

"I'm sorry Harry, I really am", Ron walked closer.

"Like I said, so am I", Harry finally gave up and sat down, "are you laughing at me?"

"It's just funny how frustrated you are at trying to carry all your books", Ron laughed, "Seriously why don't you just have the nurse fix it?"

"Because I'd have Sirius after me for it. This is my punishment for trying to run away", Harry frowned.

"He broke your arm!", Ron gasped.

"No, that was my fault", Harry said.

"Now I almost feel sorry for you", Ron laughed.

"If you really felt sorry for me you'd carry my stuff to class", Harry pleaded.

"Sure Harry, whatever you say", Ron said.

"Would you stop laughing at me!", Harry yelled.

"Sorry Harry, I can't help it", Ron smiled.

"Keep it to a minimum in public alright?", Harry smiled, "I do look pretty stupid don't' I"

"I'll help you don't worry, you don't have to be alone anymore Harry. I'll be sure of that"

"Weasley, can I ask exactly what your doing.?"

"I'm helping Harry cut this", Ron stared at Professor Snape.

"I believe Mr. Potter is capable of doing it himself", Professor Snape snapped.

"If you haven't cared to notice, he has a broken arm!", Ron replied.

"Ron, It's all right I'll do it myself", Harry said reaching over.

"It's no trouble for me", Ron said.

"Miss. Granger, I assume you'll be seeing me after class for Potter's make up work. As I've heard you volunteered yourself to help the less fortunate", Snape glared at Harry.

"Why do you have to talk like that right in front of him? I mean yeah if he's not in the room I guess, but he's sitting right there!", Ron shouted.

"10 points from gryffindor Weasley", Snape yelled.

"Professor Snape? Is everything all right in here? We can hear your class all the way down the hall", came Professor McGonagall's voice.

"Perhaps you would like to take these students from your house before they lose you even more points for gryffindor", Snape pointed at Hermione, Ron, and Harry.

Professor McGonagall thought for a moment before she said, "You three come with me"

"Wait, Harry and Hermione didn't do anything. Don't punish them", Ron spoke up.

"Just come with me all right?", McGonagall sighed.

"Harry you ok?", Hermione whispered.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just weird", Harry whispered back, "This morning when I woke up Ron wasn't speaking with me. Now he's sticking up for me"

"Hermione you can go back to the common room", Professor McGonagall told her.

"What about Ron and Harry?", Hermione asked,

"Oh don't worry I was coming to get them anyway", McGonagall explained.

"See you guys later", Hermione smiled.

"Sirius came by this morning", McGonagall explained as they entered her office.

"Did something happen?", Harry immediately said.

"No, no nothing like that", McGonagall smiled, "he was just worried about you two, but it doesn't seem like he would've have to"

"He was making fun of Harry right in front of him!", Ron told her.

"Well that's all I needed you for but, I wouldn't recommend you went back to Professor Snape's class", Professor McGonagall told them.

"Let's go", Ron whispered.

"This is a strange day", Harry muttered.

"Morning Professor Lupin", Harry heard Ron say.

"Morning Ron, Harry", Professor Lupin said.

"Morning", Harry said looking up, "could I talk to you?"

"Of course Harry", Professor Lupin said.

"I'll catch up with you later", Ron said.

"Ok", Harry replied.

"Good to see you and Ron are friends again", Professor Lupin said.

"Yeah it's weird", Harry agreed.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?", Professor Lupin asked.

"I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am", Harry said.

"Harry, did you think I was angry with you? Disappointed not angry", Professor Lupin told him.

"I…I thought you were", Harry suddenly stopped clutching his forehead.

"Harry! Are you alright!", Professor Lupin shouted seeing Harry fall to the floor.

"My…my scar", Harry moaned.

"It can't be, Voldemort is….", Professor Lupin started, "Let's get you to the hospital wing"

"No I'll be fine", Harry closed his eyes.

"I've learned not to take that serious coming from you", Professor Lupin said helping Harry up.

"Can you walk?", Professor Lupin asked holding on to Harry.

"It's never been this…this…bad", Harry cried out.

"Harry! What's wrong?", came a voice.

"Draco, go get Professor Dumbeldore", Professor Lupin instructed.

"What's going on!", Draco asked.

"It's Harry's scar, now go!", Professor Lupin yelled.

"I'm going!", Draco yelled running down the hall.

A few minutes later he arrived in front to Professor Dumbeldore's office. "Password password? How am I supposed to know?"

"Mr. Malfoy! Is everything all right?", Professor Dumbeldore asked.

"It's Harry sir", Draco said catching his breath.

"Where is he?", Dumbeldore asked.

"Follow me"

"Albus, something's wrong", Professor Lupin said frantically.

"What happened to Harry!", Dumbeldore said rushing to the side of the boy.

"He passed out a few minutes ago luckily. His scar was hurting, he said it'd never been that bad", Lupin explained.

"Let's just get Harry to the hospital wing"


	4. Recovery and Lies

****

Abandoned Hero

Seventh year story. Harry Potter's life is falling apart. Can Hermione and Ron help him fix things?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowlings wonderful characters. Although quite frankly like every other person in the world with I did!

Not a slash story!

****

Chapter Four: Recovery and Lies

When Harry woke up the next morning, he felt terrible. He didn't know what had hit him. He reached for his glasses, but they weren't in his reach. Ugh, he moaned what's going on. He hadn't felt this way since, since he had killed Voldemort.

"Harry?", he heard a voice say.

"Yeah?", he croaked out.

"Thank god your alright, I was so worried", Hermione ran over to his bed.

"Hermione, do you know what's going on?", Harry asked.

"No, nobody will tell us anything. They just said that, god Harry they said your scar was hurting", Hermione cried.

"Where's Ron?", Harry asked.

"He's sleeping, but you probably can't see that. Let me find your glasses", Hermione said grabbing herself a kleenex.

"Thanks", Harry said when he felt them come into this hands.

"Hermione, who are you talking to?", came Ron's voice.

"Harry silly, he's awake!", Hermione smiled.

"Harry!", Ron shouted tripping over something as he ran to Harry's side.

"Ron! Don't kill yourself, honestly your so clumsy sometimes", Hermione sighed as they heard a door open.

"Excuse me but have you looked Harry's way lately", Ron laughed until he saw Professor Dumbeldore enter.

"Morning Harry", Professor Dumbeldore smiled.

"Morning? It's morning already?", Harry asked.

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger would you mind if I had a word with Mr. Potter?", Dumbeldore asked.

"Of course not, we'll go get you something to eat Harry", Hermione said dragging Ron behind her.

"Sir, what do you think it means if my scar is hurting?", Harry suddenly asked.

"We only fear the worst Harry", Dumbeldore frowned.

"So that means, that means he's not really dead. He tricked me!", Harry exclaimed.

"That's the only possibility I can come up with", Dumbeldore sighed.

"How can this be", Harry gasped.

"Were hoping it was something else, what else it could've been I'm at a loss for. But nothings certain yet, I'll have to talk to Professor Snape", Dumbeldore explained, "don't stress yourself over this to much. It could be a false alarm. I'll keep you informed though"

"You don't have to lie to me. It's not a false alarm is it?", Harry frowned.

"Its not likely", Dumbeldore sighed, "get some rest Harry. I'll talk to Professor Snape and get back to you if I find out anything. Oh, and we had your arm fixed up. Sirius went a tad overboard with punishing you"

"Thanks", Harry tried to smile as Professor Dumbeldore closed the hospital wing door.

"Voldemort isn't dead", Harry said softly outloud, "I don't want to go through all that training again. It just can't be"

"Were back!", Hermione smiled at Harry.

"Yeah we brought you back some yummy yummy food", Ron laughed.

"Thanks guys", Harry tried to smiled.

"So, what did Dumbeldore say?", Ron asked.

"Oh, he just said we shouldn't worry. That it's probably a false alarm", Harry lied.

"What a relief", Hermione sighed, "I don't what I'd do if they made you go through all that again"

"Yeah really you hardly made it to bed at night when they had you doing all that extra training", Ron remembered.

"Yeah, I really couldn't help it", Harry reminded them.

"Of course you couldn't", Hermione smiled.

"So if it wasn't you know who, then what does Dumbeldore think it was?", Ron asked the question Harry had been very much dreading.

"He didn't say, just said he didn't think it was Voldemort", Harry assured them.

"You should eat Harry", Hermione told him.

"I'm really not hungry", Harry sighed.

"If nothing else, it got your arm fixed", Ron joked.

"Yeah, it's still really stiff though", Harry complained.

"To be expected", Hermione said.

"Nuh uh, he just doesn't want to carry his own books!", Ron said.

"Hey, you never carry my books!", Hermione snapped.

"She's got a point doesn't she Ron. You never do carry her books", Harry smiled.

"That's cause I'm to busy carrying yours Harry", Ron said slowly.

"I'm just kidding honey! Calm down, don't be so uptight", Hermione sighed.

"Uptight huh?", Ron asked.

"I'm going to regret that on aren't I Harry?", Hermione asked.

"Hermione what's the one thing you hate the most?", Ron smiled.

"No! Ron stay away from me!", Hermione squealed as Ron began tickling her.

"Revenge, always have loved it!", Ron smiled.

"Me too!", Hermione said jumping on Ron's back.

"Sorry Harry, were doing it again aren't we?", Ron asked.

"It's okay, I understand you boyfriend and girlfriend. I'll get used to it', Harry assured Ron.

"We'd never forget about you Harry, just remember that", Hermione said hugging him.

"Okay, that's enough Hermione", Ron said.

"Jealous Ron?", Hermione asked.

"Of Harry? Are you kidding?", Ron laughed.

"Hey, I'm in the room!", Harry reminded them.

"We better let you get some rest. We about to get kicked out as it is. We'll come by later", Hermione smiled.

"Hope you feel better Harry", Ron said waving goodbye.

"Thanks Ron", Harry replied as they left, "if only you knew the truth"

Author's Note: There are some thank you notes it need to make for you kind people out there who took the time to make my dad (seriously), and review.

Kaylynn rose potter: Thanks so much! That means a lot to me! I'm glad you feel that way. Seriously, I don't believe you but it still makes me feel pretty good!

U know who NO NOT VOLDEMORT HONESLY DO U HAVE A MIND DUH! stupid peeps- Interesting name… Well anyway I'm sorry I made you cry with that cliffhanger! Hope this helps a little!

MISS MANNA ESS- thanks for the compliment on my plot! Draco is acting different I know it's all part of the plot, and Harry well he's been through a lot he's changed so he might seem different. But thanks again for the compliment on my plot! It really made my day! 

SiriusBPadfoot – I'm glad you like this (so far). I'm happy for Harry too!

Sorry for this chapter being a little short, but I didn't want to kill you all with that cliffhanger! I'm on spring break so please keep in mind normally you wouldn't get a chapter a day. Ask the people reading Upstairs, Downstairs my other story! Poor peeps, I made them wait over a month….Oh and if you haven't read Harry Potter and the Sound of Dreams and Disasters, and it's sequel (which I just mentioned) Upstairs Downstairs. I'm rather proud of them! Lastly I want to remind you that this story has nothing to do with those, this is a whole separate story. Oh, and I'd love to hear from you on aol. Remember my screenname is WinnergreenQueen. Read, enjoy, and review!


	5. Coming Clean

**Abandoned Hero**

Seventh year story. Harry Potter's life is falling apart. Can Hermione and Ron help him fix things?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowlings wonderful characters. Although quite frankly like every other person in the world with I did!

****

Chapter Five: Coming Clean

"Finally, I hate being in there", Harry whined to Ron as they left the hospital wing the next evening.

"Never had that problem as bad as you", Ron laughed.

"Ha ha", Harry sighed.

"Something's bothering you", Ron stated.

"Not really, I'm fine", Harry assured Ron.

"We've known each other a while Harry. I know when you're lying to me", Ron said grabbing Harry's shoulders.

"Yeah, well we'd better go find Hermione", Harry said hopefully.

"I'll find out eventually you know", Ron reminded Harry, "and I'd find out right now if it wasn't for the fact that I need to get to quidditch practice."

"There's nothing for you to find out", Harry said avoiding the subject of quidditch.

"You should come you know, at least watch", Ron suggested.

"Ron, I gave quidditch up a long time ago", Harry reminded him.

"Never to late to change your mind is it?", Ron asked.

"Fine, I'll go watch your practice. But under no circumstance am I getting on a broom", Harry made sure he said.

"Ugh, come on Harry", Ron said as they neared the quidditch field. 

"This is a set up, and I'm not stupid enough to fall for it", Harry suddenly stopped walking.

"All your going to do is watch, I understand. You've made yourself perfectly clear Harry", Ron said rolling his eyes.

"Ron! You got Harry to come! Great, you can come sit by me", Hermione said running towards Harry and Ron.

"You know what, I'm not sure I'm going to be staying…", Harry said feeling Hermione drag him in a different direction, "Hermione!"

"What?", Hermione asked sitting down.

"Did you hear me, or just hear me and ignore it", Harry asked.

"Ignored it', Hermione smiled, "You know there's been talk about inviting the old team back for a few days"

"The old team?", Harry asked puzzled.

"Yeah you know Oliver, Fred, George, Angelina", Hermione stated, "To like play against the new team you know? But you're the only person on the team that they need yet"

"So what, they paid you to talk to me into playing?", Harry snapped.

"Harry! Of course not!", Hermione said surprised, "they wanted me to ask you if you'd play with them"

"Absolutely not", Harry replied.

"At least think about it. I mean it sounds like fun", Hermione encouraged, "you used to love quidditch"

"Used to", Harry muttered.

"Come on, don't let everyone down. Do it for me Harry", Hermione put her head on Harry's shoulder.

"What's it matter, I've already let everyone else down", Harry muttered.

"What?", Hermione asked.

"I haven't been totally truthful with you and Ron", Harry admitted, "I didn't want to worry you"

"Worry us? What's going on?", Hermione sat up.

"What I told you about Dumbeldore thinking what happened was a false alarm…it wasn't true", Harry took a deep breath.

"No…", Hermione cried.

"I shouldn't have lied about it. I'm sorry", Harry sighed.

"What were you thinking! You need us, and you know it. Why would you lie to us'", Hermione stared at Harry.

"Please don't tell Ron, I'll tell him when the time is right", Harry begged.

"I have to tell him…you know that", Hermione sighed.

"I have to go…do something", Harry explained.

"No you don't", Hermione said.

"Yes, I do", Harry stated.

"Then go", Hermione smiled.

"Why are you smiling?", Harry asked angrily.

"If you were gong to go, you would have left already", Hermione added, "don't be angry with me, he's my boyfriend of course I'm going to tell him. He's not going to be mad, am I mad?"

"No, but your not Ron. I finally have him talking to me again, and I don't want that to change", Harry said.

"Harry, give Ron a little credit. If he's really your best friend he won't let something change that. I understand perfectly why you lied to us. He will too", Hermione put her arm around Harry.

"Hermione!", shouted Ron, "It's starting to rain were heading in"

"Okay, we'll be right there", Hermione yelled to Ron.

Then she turned to Harry and said, "Now either you're going to tell him or I will. It's your decision"

"WHAT?", Ron shouted shocked, "But you…but you…"

"I know", Harry muttered.

"If someone's dead, they're dead. They don't come back to life", Ron explained.

"Maybe I didn't really kill him", Harry said turning pale.

"Harry…", Hermione started.

"Which means I've let the whole world down", Harry stared at the ground.

"You've done the exact opposite. If I were you, I'd have never done anything you have done. You don't think you've done much for people to be proud of but you have", Ron stared at Harry.

"He's right, every year you amaze me even more", Hermione added.

Harry blushed and said, "Thanks guys"

"Harry, sorry to interrupt but um your suppose to go to Professor Dumbeldore's office", came Ginny Weasley's voice.

"We'll go with you", Hermione whispered in Harry's ear as the three of them got up.

"Well, Professor Lupin said you should come alone", Ginny said standing in front of her brother.

"Ginny, out of the way were going with him", Ron said shoving his sister.

"Hermione…", Ginny said hopefully.

"I'll stay here", she mouthed to Ron who was already half way out the door.

"What's going on Hermione?", Ginny asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about Ginny", Hermione said putting on a fake smile.

"I'm not stupid", Ginny snapped, "is something wrong with Harry"

"Ginny, you've really gotta get over this. Ask him out already! It's been six years, and this is our last year. It's your last shot", Hermione smiled at her.

"Hermione, where've you been all year?", Ginny suddenly asked, "I have a boyfriend"

"You…you do?", Hermione asked embarrassed.

"Yes, I do. I just haven't made a big deal of it because Ron would freak out", Ginny smiled.

"I'm…I'm sorry Ginny. Wow, I feel pretty stupid right about now", Hermione laughed.

"Don't worry about it. In a way I know what you're saying. Your not worried about me finding someone, it's Harry you want to help out", Ginny said.

"I guess your right", Hermione sighed.

"It's normal to be a 17 year old guy and not have a girlfriend Hermione", Ginny laughed.

"I know that! I'm just so happy with Ron. I want that for Harry", Hermione explained.

"Sounds like a little set ups in order"

"You really didn't have to come along you know", Harry said to Ron as they waiting outside Dumbeldore's office.

"I wanted to", Ron said for the hundredth time.

"Harry!", came a familiar voice, "I heard what happened. Are you alright?"

"Sirius!", Harry said shocked, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to make sure you were alright, and Professor Dumbeldore wanted to talk to me", Sirius said hugging Harry, "and you brought Ron…"

"Oh, he didn't bring me. I followed", Ron said from the corner.

"I need to talk to Harry, alone", Sirius said to Ron.

"Anything you need to say to me, means you can say it to Ron", Harry stated.

"Harry…I really need to talk to you", Sirius said frustrated.

"Sirius, if someone needed to talk to you and Remus was in the room you wouldn't make him leave. Would you?", Harry asked.

"Fine Harry", Sirius said.

"I was talking to Professor Dumbeldore, and they've given me the job of telling you something", Sirius said as the office door opened, "Now what!"

"Sorry, I need to talk to Harry. Someone told me he'd be here", came Draco Malfoy's voice.

"Harry's busy right now", Sirius snapped.

"It's important", Draco added.

"Fine, it's getting late. I'll find you tomorrow", Sirius sighed.

Ron and Harry nervously got up and walked into the hallway. But it was Draco who spoke first, "I have to talk to you about what happened. I know what's going on"

Author's note: Hey everyone! Today ends my spring break sadly. Which means expect a little longer wait in between chapters. Not to long thought! 

Erin-Thanks for the compliment! Is it really that original? I keep hearing that!

Pathetic Invader- everyone can pretty much thank you that this chapter came up as quickly as it did! Thanks again for all the compliments!

Until next time, read, enjoy, and PLEASE review! I'd really like my review number to go up a little! 


	6. Hermione's Mistake

Abandoned Hero

__

A Seventh year story. Harry Potter's life is falling apart. Can Hermione and Ron help him fix things?

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowlings wonderful characters. Although quite frankly like every other person in the world with I did!

__

Chapter Six: Hermione's Mistake

"What do you mean you know what's going on?", Ron said startled.

"I mean what I said Weasley. Have you forgotten about my father?", Draco asked, "Now are you going to listen to me or not"

"I'm not sure I'd believe anything that came out of your mouth Malfoy", Ron laughed.

"Okay, if you don't want to hear…", Draco muttered.

"No!", Harry shouted.

"Voldemort is indeed back, and stronger then ever. You were tricked Har…Potter", Draco explained.

"Harry! Are you alright?", Ron asked seeing the color drain from his best friends face.

"Give me a minute", Harry said backing into a wall.

"Maybe I should go…", Draco started.

"No…", Harry immediately responded.

"There isn't much more to say", Draco admitted.

"What do you mean I was tricked?", Harry asked.

"I don't know the details…I just overhead my father this summer talking to someone", Draco said.

"Summer was ages ago, you decide to first tell me now?", Harry asked furiously.

"The right time never came up, I didn't know if what I heard was true. That is until I saw what happened to you", Draco answered.

"Why are you telling me this anyway", Harry asked.

"Don't you remember the conversation we had at the beginning of the year? Everything I said was true. That is why I'm telling you this", Draco replied.

"It really doesn't make sense. For six years you hate me, then one day you just wake up and decide you want to be friends? If anyone's trying to trick me, your acting highly suspicious", Harry noted.

"It's your choice whether you believe me or not", Draco answered.

"Come on Harry, let's go", Ron said glaring at Draco, "Don't you think you've said enough for one night Malfoy?"

"I'm only trying to keep your best friend alive Weasley. You should be on your knees thanking me", Draco smiled.

"That'll be the day", Ron said looking towards Harry, "You don't honestly believe him do you? I wouldn't lose sleep over it"

"Oh, he believes me alright. It's just quite the shocker, I'd imagine", Draco explained.

"He's right. You're the one acting suspicious. One minute you act like his friend, the next you act like his enemy. You really need to decide Malfoy, before someone catches your poor acting skills", Ron said before dragging Harry down the corridor behind him.

"I think he's telling the truth Ron", Harry said as they were walking.

"Who Malfoy? You're just a little to gullible sometimes", Ron laughed.

"I'm serious Ron, what else what Sirius want to talk to me so bad about. It's obvious that Malfoy told them what he told us. That's why Sirius was so irritated at seeing you, prolly made him think about how Malfoy didn't tell anyone what he knew all year", Harry continued.

"Snap out of it! This is Draco Malfoy were talking about! Why on earth would Draco Malfoy tell Dumbeldore that you know who was back?", Ron said as they reached the common room entrance.

"I guess we'll find out tomorrow won't we"

"What I have to tell you isn't something your going to want to hear", Sirius said to Harry.

"If it's that I…I didn't really…really kill Voldemort. I already know", Harry stuttered.

"What?", Sirius asked startled.

"Remember last night when Draco Malfoy wanted to talk to me?", Harry asked.

"Malfoy told you?", Sirius asked.

"Yeah", Harry frowned.

"That's not how you should've had to find out", Sirius noted.

"No matter how I found out, honestly do you think it would've made things better?", Harry sighed.

"You going to be alright Harry?", Sirius asked.

"I'd be lying if I said so", Harry admitted.

"Professor Dumbeldore says you should just continue as if you heard nothing. Don't tell anyone besides Ron and Hermione", Sirius explained.

"Does continue as normal mean I can still go to Hogsmeade today?", Harry asked hopefully.

"This time, yes. Next time, it's hard to say. You understand don't you?", Sirius asked.

"Yeah, I understand", Harry said, "Sirius, why do you think Malfoy told us?"

"I'm not sure", Sirius admitted looking at his watch, "but I am sure that I'm going to be late meeting Remus in Hogsmeade, and you'd better get going too"

"Oh, yeah", Harry said seeing what time it was, "I have to run sorry!"

"It's alright, have fun", Sirius smiled.

Harry ran out of the room he and Sirius had been, and tried to figure out in his head the shortest way to the train. 

"Harry! Over here!", he heard Ron's voice.

"Hey guys", Harry said jumping onboard.

"Harry, there you are I was getting worried you weren't going to be able to go", Hermione exclaimed, "There's someone I want you to meet, this is Deserea McNeil a friend of mine from Muggle Studies"

"Nice to meet you Deserea", Harry smiled taking a seat next to Ron.

"Desi, everyone calls me Desi", Desi replied.

"Alright", Harry answered.

"So Harry Potter, I'm finally meeting the Harry Potter Hermione's told me all about", Desi said.

"Oh, thanks Hermione", Harry blushed.

"All good stuff of course", Desi laughed.

A little while later, the train began to stop as they reached Hogsmeade. They all quickly and excitedly climbed off. 

"Where should be go first?", Desi smiled at Harry who had his mind elsewhere.

"Harry?", Hermione exclaimed.

"Earth to Harry", Ron said giving him a shove.

"Ron, did you see that girl?", Harry asked as he saw Hermione's face get red.

"I wasn't looking Hermione!", Ron laughed.

"Ron, could I have a word with you", Hermione said angrily.

"Sure sweetheart", Ron smiled as they walked away a little.

"Have you forgotten why Desi is here!", Hermione said.

"Hermione, honestly do you think you can match people up like that?", Ron asked.

"What am I suppose to tell Desi, she thinks she's on a date with him!", Hermione reminded him, "and Harry's checking out other girls!"

"That's why you can't set people up like this Hermione. It just doesn't work", Ron explained.

"Ron, you don't get it. Desi thinks she's on a date with Harry!", Hermione said frustrated.

"Hi Harry", Ron suddenly said realizing Harry was standing there, and heard everything.

"One of you has some serious explaining to do!"

Author's note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed since I last updated! I tried to get this up as soon as possible. I hope it was soon enough. With school and everything sometimes it slows me down a little bit. I switch off each time which story I update also. Please read my other stories! But before you read this, please, please, please take a second to review! 


	7. The Mysterious Girl

Abandoned Hero

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowlings wonderful characters. Although quite frankly like every other person in the world with I did!

Voldemort had been killed. Harry's life had been simple again. When people are starting to say Voldemort hadn't really been killed, what is going to happen to Harry's new simple life?   


__

Chapter Seven: The Mysterious Girl

"Harry!", Hermione turned beat red.

"You heard me, what's going on", Harry furiously said anger apparent on his face.

"Desi think you her date. I'm sorry Harry!", Hermione though her arms around Harry.

"No", Harry shoved her off, "Why would you do something like that?"

"I only thought…", Hermione started staring into Harry's eyes which were showing no expression.

"Did you think? Or did you just assume I'd be falling down you your knees in love with some poor girl you promised me to!", Harry stared at Hermione.

"Of course not!", Hermione said a small tear falling down her face.

"Please tell me you weren't apart of this", Harry pleaded turning Ron's way.

"I knew about it, but I wasn't for it", Ron said looking at his best friend.

"You knew? But you didn't tell me?", Harry laughed.

"Harry, your twisting everything around to make it sound a lot worse", Ron said realizing he shouldn't have.

"I've been in a lot of situations where I was at fault Ron. How you can point this one at me? I haven't a clue!", Harry said looking at the group of people who had gathered around them, "What are you staring at!"

As people quickly scattered away Ron got the courage to say, "She never meant to make you angry."

"I'm not going to let cupid and her boyfriend ruin my day. I'm outta here", Harry snapped before turning at storming down the street.

"Harry, what's going on?", he heard Desi's voice as he passed her.

"What's going on? I'm not sure you want to know. Do you think were on a date Desi?", Harry came out right away an asked.

"Well…yeah", Desi placed her arm on Harry's shoulder.

"That's what I thought", Harry said shoving her arm off.

"What's going on?", Desi asked furiously.

"Ask cupid", Harry said seeing Hermione and Ron running there way, "I'm sure she'll tell you"

"Wait!", Desi shouted as Harry continued to walk away as if they had never had the conversation.

He walked for a few minutes till he saw a bench. It wasn't the bench that caught his eye. It was the girl sitting on it. He stopped to study her for a moment. She was reading a book, although from where he was he couldn't see the title. She had straight blonde hair, and glasses. She looked up and smiled at him. Slightly embarrassed that he had been staring at her, he walked over to the bench where she was reading.

"Good book?", Harry asked.

"One of my favorites. It's embarrassing, I've read it like 10 times. Little Women, it's a classic", the girl smiled showing her perfect teeth.

"Can't say I've read that one", Harry laughed, "This seat taken?"

"Nope", she said moving her small black backpack so make room for Harry.

"Sorry but I haven't seen you around, do you go to Hogwarts?", Harry asked.

"Yep, I'm in the same year as you are", she said looking up from her book.

"You…you are?", Harry asked slightly blushing.

"Don't worry about it, I'm a bookworm. Not many people notice us, we tend to make ourselves look invisible", the girl smiled at Harry.

"I'm Harry but the way, if you didn't know that", Harry noted.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Melissa. Melissa Peterson", Melissa told Harry.

"What are you doing all by yourself?", Harry smiled.

"I guess after a while you don't tend to notice others stay further from you", Melissa sighed.

"Well they shouldn't", Harry admitted outloud.

"Thanks, I'll take that as a compliment", Melissa starting to pack her bag, "So what do you need?"

"Excuse me?", Harry blurted out taken my surprise.

"Well, someone like you doesn't talk to someone like me for no reason Harry", Melissa frowned.

"I don't need anything. Sorry for bothering you", Harry started to get up.

"No, I'm sorry. It's a habit, usually when someone talks to me it's cause they want me to help them with there homework or something", Melissa sighed.

"You shouldn't let people take you for granted", Harry sat back down on the bench.

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to", Melissa stared at Harry.

Harry looked up and saw two people coming their way. Knowing who they were he quickly came up with a plan to not have to listen to Hermione and Ron's fake apology. Knowing them they'd expect by now Harry had forgiven everything they did. And that he wanted to act as if nothing happened. This isn't tv, he thought to himself. Everything isn't okay in a half-hours time.

"Say Melissa, would you like to go get something to drink?", Harry asked.

"Sure, just let me find my money…", she started.

"Oh, no my treat", Harry assured her.

"Well, thank you", Melissa said looking genuinely appreciative, "So we found out why I'm sitting on park benches reading. But we didn't exactly find out what made you stop to talk to me"

"Oh, well it's sorta a long story", Harry blushed.

"Well Harry, I've sorta got a lot of time"

"I feel awful", Hermione blurted outloud after explaining to Desi what was going on.

"I don't doubt that. I told you it wasn't a good idea", Ron reminded her.

"We should go find Harry, he'll have calmed down by now", Hermione said hopefully.

"I don't know…I'd be pretty pissed too if someone set me up like that", Ron told Hermione.

"You are not helping me feel better!", Hermione stared at Ron.

"Sorry, Hermione", Ron said as they continued to walk in search for Harry.

"Isn't that Harry, on that park bench there?", Hermione asked Ron.

"You mean next to that girl?", Ron noticed.

"Of course you see the girl first!", Hermione pushed Ron.

"Sorry, I just remember. That's the girl that Harry saw before", Ron smiled.

"Stop smiling, and walk faster", Hermione said seeing Harry and the girl stand up.

"Looks like Harry didn't need your help Hermione", Ron laughed seeing Harry entered The Three Broomsticks holding the door open for the girl, "ah look at that, he's such a gentleman"

"Shut up already", Hermione said walking towards the building Harry had just entered with the girl.

"Why do we have to follow him around, he obviously doesn't want to talk to us", Ron complained.

"Because then we'll have to think about this all day. This was we can sort things out right now,

and then we'll all have a good day", Hermione smiled opening the tall wooden door.

"Ah Hermione? Right now might not be the time", Ron said as the two of them walked inside seeing Harry laughing and happier then they'd seen him in a long time.

"Why not", Hermione said ready to break up Harry and the girl's conversation.

"Look at him Hermione. And then honestly look me in the eyes and tell me you've seen that excitement, that happiness in his eyes this year", Ron said softly.

"Ron…", Hermione started.

"If you can honestly look me in the eyes and tell me that. Then, I'll go over there with you no questions asked", Ron assured Hermione.

"So your telling me some girl he just met makes him happier then him best friends!", Hermione exclaimed.

"Yes, Hermione I am", Ron said looking one last time at Harry who looked as if he'd just met the girl of his dreams and walked out leaving Hermione standing all alone. 

Authors Note: What'd ya think? Well, I'll I really have to say is read, and review!


	8. Discoveries

Abandoned Hero

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowlings wonderful characters. Although quite frankly like every other person in the world with I did!

Voldemort had been killed. Harry's life had been simple again. When people are starting to say Voldemort hadn't really been killed, what is going to happen to Harry's new simple life? 

__

Chapter Eight: Discoveries

"For the millionth time, I understand you're sorry Hermione", sighed Harry's frustrated voice early the next morning, "You have to understand why I'm sorta angry though"

"I just want…", Hermione started.

"No, I don't need to hear you say that again. You want me to be happy", Harry said wishing the conversation would soon end.

"Well I do!", Hermione exclaimed.

"I don't need you to match me up with some girl. Believe it or not, I'm capable myself", Harry stood up.

"I don't get you sometimes…I was only trying to help", Hermione explained.

"I know you were Hermione. I forgave you 500 sorrys ago", Harry smiled.

"So where were you all day Harry?", Hermione asked.

"I was around", Harry grinned.

"Around with that so called ravenclaw?", Hermione snapped.

"Do you have something against people from other house Hermione?", Harry asked surprised at what Hermione was saying.

"I just think you of all people should be careful", Hermione frowned, "I've never seen her before, and I think I'd know who she was. It just seems like a set up. Try to find her again Harry, I bet you won't"

"You're being stupid. One minute your telling me you want me to be happy, the next minute when I am your telling me I shouldn't talk to people you don't approve of?", Harry said angrily.

"Harry…you know what I mean", Hermione sighed.

"No, I really don't. I'm rather confused with what Hermione is and isn't allowing me to do", Harry angrily stated.

"Now you're twisting things around!", Hermione shouted.

"Maybe you should make me a rule list so I know who I can and can't talk to, what I can and can't do", Harry spat out.

"I really hate you sometimes Harry Potter!", Hermione said softly.

"Thanks Hermione, thanks", Harry sighed.

"You're not the same Harry anymore, I don't know what happened but you've never really been the same since after last year", Hermione cried.

"Think about it Hermione, after all the happened last year. You honestly, honestly think I would still be the same?", Harry asked.

"I just thought things would always be the same between us", Hermione admitted, "the end of the year is getting closer, and next year we won't be coming back. I don't want to leave here with you hating me"

"What so we have something to talk about at the reunion? Oh, yeah good thing we got over that!", Harry joked.

"I'm not joking Harry!", Hermione snapped.

"You know you're right about one thing, the end of the year is coming. And you won't be coming back next year. Which means you'll get a great job, get married, have kids and live a happy life. But me, I'll be stuck here under lock and key. You'll forget all about me", Harry sighed.

"You've got it all wrong Harry. I will never forget about you, and they can't make you stay here. Were practically adults, we make our own decisions from the time we walk out of those doors after graduation next week", Hermione said tearfully.

"Harry, there you are!", came Dean Thomas's voice, "Can we count on you being at the big quidditch match reunion after the graduation ceremony?"

"I'm sorry Dean…but no", Harry said.

"Oh, alright…well see you around", Dean frowned walking away.

"Harry! That wasn't very nice", Hermione exclaimed.

"I'll see you later", Harry said walking away.

"Harry? Where are you going", Hermione asked.

"To find Melissa"

"Ron? Have you ever heard of a seventh year from ravenclaw named Melissa?", Hermione asked Ron as the two of then sat in front of the fireplace in the common room later that day.

"Melissa? No, I haven't", Ron muttered looking up from his Herbology homework.

"I didn't think so…", Hermione said softly, "I need to go ask Professor Lupin something…about the homework I'll be back later"

"Oh, want me to come along?", Ron asked.

"No, that's alright. It shouldn't take very long. I'll see you later", Hermione smiled at Ron.

Walking down the corridor Hermione stretched her mind trying to think of anywhere she could've heard of a girl named Melissa. She couldn't think of anyone who matched the description. They'd had Defense with the Ravenclaws a few times…and oddly she'd never seen the girl who claimed to go to Hogwarts. So she decided to ask someone who would know, Remus Lupin her Defense Against Dark Arts teacher. 

"Professor Lupin?", she peeked her head inside the classroom.

"Hermione", he smiled, "come in, what can I do for you?"

"I just had a quick question….do you have a seventh year Ravenclaw student named Melissa?", Hermione asked.

"Melissa? Hmm….", he said pulling out a class roster, "no, I don't. Why?"

"Because in Hogsmeade yesterday, Harry met a girl who claimed to go by that description", Hermione sat down in a chair across from Lupin's desk.

"Well, that's quite strange", Professor Lupin looked up from a paper he was grading.

"Professor, what's going to happen to Harry when we graduate?", Hermione said thinking this was a good time to ask.

"I really don't think I'm the one to ask that Hermione", Professor Lupin stared at her.

"I just want to know….", Hermione started.

"It's been confirmed that Voldemort is indeed alive", Professor Lupin stopped for a moment taking a deep breath, "I imagine Harry, will be doing some training"

"You can't mean that! Your sending him out there again!", Hermione exclaimed caught off guard.

"Hermione, you should really talk to Professor Dumbeldore about this", Professor Lupin sighed.

"If he isn't killed by Voldemort, he's going to kill himself first!", Hermione shouted.

"Hermione! Don't talk like that…he'll be fine. There's plenty of people here in the summer to look after him", Professor Lupin tried to comfort Hermione.

"You can't make him do that, he's not 12 anymore. He's not your puppet to push around anymore, and I can tell you right now that he isn't going to do it all over again"

"Hey girl", Harry smiled at Hedwig as she gave him a letter, "Thanks"

Opening the letter he smiled seeing who it was from, Melissa.

Dear Harry,

Meet me in the astronomy tower at 4:00!

Melissa

"See Hermione", he muttered to himself, "she isn't fake"

Author's Note: I got this up as fast as I could! Thanks to Sherylyn, Kate Potter, Pathetic Invader, angie, Anie, and Michelle for reviewing sometime since chapter five. Wow, I'm quite behind on my thank yous! Well until next time please review! 


	9. Reality

Abandoned Hero

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowlings wonderful characters. Although quite frankly like every other person in the world with I did!

Voldemort had been killed. Harry's life had been simple again. When people are starting to say Voldemort hadn't really been killed, what is going to happen to Harry's new simple life? 

__

Chapter Nine: Reality

Harry cautiously walked up the stairs to the astronomy tower. He wasn't sure why but something was giving him an eerie feeling. Shrugging it off he looked around but nobody was in sight. I'm sure she's just running late, he assured himself. A little warm he decided to go sit on the big ledge on the window. The summer breeze felt refreshing. It reminded him of how these were his last days before graduation. The thought quickly depressed him. He knew how this summer was going to be. But his thoughts were quickly interrupted by a small voice in the corner of the room.

"Harry?", the voice asked.

"Hey, there you are", Harry smiled.

"Yep, thanks for coming", Melissa walked towards him, "let's talk"

"About what?", Harry asked.

"About you. What's something your afraid of?", Melissa started.

"Um…", Harry started.

"Are you afraid of heights?", Melissa said walking towards Harry some more causing him to be up against the wall.

"Melissa, cut it out your acting strange", Harry said unsure of what she was getting at.

"Are you or aren't you?", Melissa asked.

"I don't know…let's go someplace else", Harry suggested.

"You don't know? I guess there's only one way to find out", Melissa smiled at Harry.

"Whaaat?", Harry asked.

Suddenly the little girl in front of Harry was no longer a little girl. He watched in horror as the girl took the shape of his greatest fear.

"So innocent Potter. You'd trust anyone wouldn't you?", Voldemort stared at Harry, "You thought you killed me didn't you? I've figured out one thing Harry Potter. Since you refuse to die the wizard way, you'll suffer like a muggle"

After quickly storming out of Professor Lupin's office, Hermione frantically searched for Harry. When she'd discovered he wasn't in the common room, she wasn't sure where to find him. Her and Ron searched every place they could think of and were just about to give up when they heard a small yelp coming from the astronomy tower.

"What was that?", Hermione whispered to Ron who she assumed was right next to her. But Ron was way ahead of her, he had already ran up the spiral staircase to where the noise had come from. Hermione quickly followed but paused from shock from what she saw in front of her eyes.

"Malfoy!", she heard Ron yell.

She watched in horror as someone pulled something back into the tower through the window. That someone, was Harry.

Ron raced to Harry as Malfoy pulled him in, "What are you doing Malfoy!"

"Saving your best friend's life", Draco said out of breath.

"What…. What….happened", Hermione stuttered looking at Harry's shaking body.

"I don't know", Draco panted, "I had forgotten my astrology book up here earlier today I came to get it when I saw…Harry."

"Harry", Ron said slowly sitting Harry up, "are you alright?"

"Ron?", Harry snapped open his eyes.

"Are you alright?", Ron said softly enough so only Harry heard him.

"Yeah…yeah I think so", Harry stood up.

"Whoa, take it easy?", Ron said holding onto Harry so he could keep his balance.

"Harry…there is no Melissa at Hogwarts. I was just in to talk to Professor Lupin and he….", Hermione started.

"No…but I got a note from her", Harry fished though his pocked.

"Let me see that", Draco said snatching it from Harry's hand.

"Hey, give me that!", Harry shouted.

"Potter…Potter…Potter. How many times is it going to take you before you've learned your lesson?", Draco said examining the paper.

"What are you on about?", Ron snapped.

"Hello! I've lived with a death eater all my life. You're so stupid. Honestly, this is practically Voldemort's own stationary!", Draco laughed.

"No it's not. That's from Melissa", Harry continued to say.

"Only because of what Professor Lupin told me Harry….I think Draco's right", Hermione admitted.

"Since when are you on a first name basis with him?", Ron snapped.

"Ron this isn't the time", Hermione whispered, "it just all seems highly suspicious to me. You meet some girl at Hogsmeade, she gives you a fake identity. Wait a minute….Harry how did you manage to fall out that window?"

For a moment all eyes were on a pail faced Harry. He appeared to be deep in thought about what Hermione had just asked him, "I….I don't want to talk about it"

"Surely you would know", Draco asked.

"Get out of here Malfoy", Ron suddenly said.

"I saved your best friend life and you tell me to get lost? Maybe I'll think twice next time…", Draco glared at Ron.

"Harry what's the matter…you've gotta tell us", Hermione said softly ignoring the two arguing boys who were beginning to get annoying.

"It was her…", Harry said his voice shaking.

"Melissa?", Hermione whispered, "Just tell me once and you won't ever have to say it again"

"I don't…don't know. One…min…minute she was here. The…the next minute…it was…Voldemort", Harry stuttered as Hermione lightly pulled Harry into a hug.

"Oh Harry…gosh. I can't believe this. Are you sure your ok?", Hermione said not releasing Harry from the tight hug, "your shaking"

Ron came back to where Hermione and Harry were sitting. It was quite obvious he'd let Draco know he wasn't welcome because Draco was now gone.

"Ron…where'd he go?", Hermione asked.

Ron gave her a look as to say I'll talk to you later as he turned to Harry, "Let's get outta here"

"I'm a little dizzy", Harry explained.

"Do you want to go the hospital wing?", Hermione asked concerned.

"No!", Harry blurted out.

"Here let me help you", Ron said putting his arm around Harry to support him.

"Okay", Harry said feeling too oddly to refuse the help.

When they reached the bottom of the steps, they heard footsteps. Ron was surprised by Harry's quick jump at hearing them. But he managed to keep hold on Harry.

"Weasley, Granger, Potter what are you doing", Professor Snape came into view.

"Something happened up…", Hermione started to explain before Snape interrupted.

"Since you three obviously ignored the announcement to stay inside your common room, I've been running around school trying to find you Potter", Snape snapped, "Weasley, Granger get to your common room. Potter your to come with me"

A little worried about letting go of Harry who was still looking pale. Reluctantly, Ron did so. He was relieved when Harry was fine on his own. He and Hermione both looked at Harry for one last time, before turning around and walking away.

It seemed to take forever to get wherever Snape was taking Harry. Each step he grew a little more tired. Finally they stopped in front of the familiar spot which was the entrance to Professor Dumbeldore's office. Snape muttered the password and the two of them walked inside and up the staircase to where they finally stopped.

"Wait here Potter, I'll tell them you're here", Snape explained.

Feeling a little bit faint, Harry sat down in a chair, a few minutes later a more friendly face came out of the office. 

"Harry…where've you been?", Sirus asked his Harry, "You don't look so good"

"I'm…kind of tired", Harry quickly said.

"I'm afraid your going to have to stay awake a while longer", Sirius said putting his arm out to help Harry up.

"Can't…I just go to bed", Harry asked hopefully.

"I wish you could Harry, but we've got some news we need to talk to you about", Sirus frowned.

"I already know Voldemort was here tonight", Harry accidentally said.

Surprised by hearing that Sirius said, "What? How did you know…"

Suddenly feeling more tired then ever Harry felt his eyes drooping. He didn't hear anything else Sirius had said. He feel fast asleep, unable to stay awake any longer.

Author's Note: Thanks to Pathetic Invader, and Kate Potter (who continuously review and I'd like to double thank), and also Avidia for reviewing since last chapter. I'm really staring to get into this story. So I'm going to go work on the next chapter right now! It might even be up by the time you are reading this on. If this happens, I expect double reviews! (lol)

and


	10. Memories

Abandoned Hero

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowlings wonderful characters. Although quite frankly like every other person in the world with I did!

Voldemort had been killed. Harry's life had been simple again. When people are starting to say Voldemort hadn't really been killed, what is going to happen to Harry's new simple life? 

__

Chapter Ten: Memories

"Harry", a soft voice said as he felt someone gently shaking him.

Rubbing his eyes he prepared himself for the day he had ahead of him. He was still desperately tired, but he'd have to fight through it. Things seemed to be getting worse and worse around Hogwarts for him as each day passed. He was suddenly reminded of the first day of there seventh year. Better yet the first few weeks, they'd been his best ever at Hogwarts. Now he seemed to be paying for it.

"Wake up Harry, we've got quite the day ahead of us", the voice same again less gentle this time.

Harry opened his eyes and saw Sirius standing in front of him. He was in the same place he'd fallen asleep the night before. 

"Good your up, are you hungry?", Sirius asked.

"Not really", Harry replied.

"I talked to Hermione and Ron this morning", Sirius said kneeling down next to Harry's chair, "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"I've been better, but yeah I'm alright", Harry assured Sirius.

"You should eat something", Sirius added.

Harry sighed and said, "I'm not sure my stomach can really handle anything right now"

"Are you sure you're alright? Harry, you just saw someone you thought was dead…I hardly believe your fine", Sirius said trying to get Harry to look at him.

"I'll be fine, just give me a few days", Harry stated.

"Only a few days till graduation huh?", Sirius said trying to change the conversation to something more pleasant. 

"Yeah", Harry said not wanting to talk about graduation.

Sirius seemed to pick up on this, "Why don't you go clean yourself up, Professor Dumbeldore's talking to Hermione, Ron, and that Malfoy kid right now. I'm sure your next. Ron brought some clothes up for you, I think he left them in the bathroom"

"Okay", Harry said slowly standing up.

"Think you can make it?", Sirius asked worried.

"I'm just a little dizzy, I didn't break my legs Sirius", Harry said walking toward the bathroom. 

As he closed the door he sat back down. He figured he was dizzy because he hadn't eaten, but as he had said to Sirius wasn't sure he could stomach it. After a moment he was feeling a little better and was able to change into the clothes he was grateful Ron had brought him. Suddenly he broke down tears falling down his face, everything that was happening it finally hit him. Things had to change, he refused to go through everything all over again.

"So none of you saw directly what happened though?", Professor Dumbeldore asked for the fifth time that hour.

"No sir, Draco came the closest since he's the one who pulled Harry in. But none of us saw exactly what happened", Hermione said deciding it was her turn to answer a question.

"But you're sure Hermione that Harry said Voldemort?", Professor Dumbeldore asked.

"I'm positive sir, he said Melissa turned into Voldemort", Hermione explained.

"Melissa?", Dumbeldore asked confused.

"The girl Harry met at Hogsmeade", Ron jumped in.

"I talked to Professor Lupin earlier, and he said she doesn't go to this school", Hermione added.

"Which means Voldemort's come across a potion that can change him into anyone he wants to be changed into", Dumbeldore said to himself.

"Well, this complicated things a bit", Draco joked trying to lighten the mood.

"If your going to crack jokes your not really helping are you?", Ron glared at Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy that you for all you've done to help, I'm very grateful. But I think you should go now", Dumbeldore said to Draco.

"Gladly", Draco said taking one last glare at Ron before he slammed the door shut.

"I think it's time we bring Harry himself in"

"Harry, are you still in there?", Sirius shouted through the door. Thinking he heard something he quickly put his ear to the door. Sure enough, Harry was crying. He tried to open the door but Harry had locked it. "Harry open the door"

To his surprise a minute later Harry opened the door, he appeared to be trying his best to look like he hadn't been crying, "Harry, were you crying?"

"Of course not", Harry snapped.

"Yeah, that's why your eyes look red", Sirius said pulling Harry into a hug.

Harry flinched and pulled back surprising Sirius greatly, "Where am I suppose to go?"

"Professor Dumbeldore's office", Sirius said not knowing what else to say to Harry.

"Alright", Harry said walking up the staircase to Dumbeldore's office and knocking on the door.

"Come in", he heard Dumbeldore's voice.

Harry opened the door and saw Ron and Hermione sitting in front to Professor Dumbeldore's desk. They both gave him a reassuring smile.

"Sit down Harry", Professor Dumbeldore instructed.

Harry did so as the questions began to fire at him for the next hour. He was quite relieved when Dumbeldore started talking to Ron and Hermione again. 

"Try to forget about this for a few days Harry. Enjoy your graduation, we'll worry about this after that. Aright?", Dumbeldore said to Harry.

"Alright", Harry lied.

"I'll see you three in a few days at graduation"

"Harry, my favorite seeker!", came a familiar voice Harry had heard all to many times at the crack of dawn quite a few mornings.

"Oliver…what're you doing here?", Harry asked surprised at seeing Oliver Wood in the gryffindor common room.

"Wondering why under seeker for the match on Saturday it says some other kid's name", Oliver got to straight to the point.

"If you haven't been informed I don't play anymore", Harry explained.

"Come on Harry, you're the greatest seeker ever we need you", Oliver pleaded.

"No Oliver I gave up quidditch for a few reasons, and I'm not just about to change my mind", Harry said irritated.

"Isn't there anything I can do to change your mind?", Oliver asked.

"No there isn't", Harry frowned seeing the rest of the old team walking in.

"Oliver this isn't going to work. All it's doing is annoying me half to death!", Harry complained.

"Harry buddy, you haven't seen this guy he sucks", Fred Weasley said standing next to Harry.

"Well then shouldn't you be training rather than bothering me?", Harry said staring at all of the people he used to play quidditch with. All the memories coming back.

"Didn't want to go to extremes Harry but…", George started.

"We need you", Angelina finished George's sentence.

"Okay stay away from me!", Harry shout angrily at Oliver and Fred advanced on him picking him up off the ground and Fred though him over his shoulder.

"This is against the law!", Harry yelled trying to kick out of Fred's strong grip.

"Fred, what're you doing to Harry!", came Ron's voice.

"Ron, tell me to put me down", Harry said trying his hardest to get away from the stronger boy.

"If he doesn't want to play you can't make him", Ron angrily stood up for Harry.

"Come on Ron, even you want him to. I know you do", George said as everyone else left walking towards the quidditch pitch.

"Ron…", Harry cried out as he was carried off onto the field where his horrible year had started.

"Hermione wake up", Ron said shaking her awake.

"Ron, what's wrong?", Hermione asked rubbing her eyes.

"Fred and George and the rest of the team, they want Harry to play so bad that. They carried him out the quidditch pitch, you know why he doesn't play anymore we've gotta help him before he has a mental breakdown out there or something!", Ron panicked.

"What are you talking about?", Hermione asked.

"I'm talking about Harry's accident", Ron explained.

"Oh, god Ron…I completely forgot", Hermione said jumping out of bed, "If anyone them take him on a broom….you know how he's so deathly afraid of heights now. And with what happened yesterday…"

"I'll kill them all one by one. Harry's come so far since his accident….", Ron continued.

"No time to talk we've gotta find him!", Hermione exclaimed.

"Hermione you're in you pajamas!", Ron reminded her.

"Doesn't matter, come on!", Hermione said as the two of them ran out of the girl's dormitory.

They ran down the corridor as quickly as their legs would take them. But were surprised when they heard someone calling their names.

"Ron? Hermione?", came Sirius's voice.

"Keep going Hermione were almost there", Ron whispered to her.

"What's going on?", Sirius said trying to catch up with them.

"That's what's going on", Hermione said pointing to Harry who was arguing with Oliver.

"Harry!", Ron said trying to catch his breath.

"Ron stay out of this", Fred said holding him back, "were trying to help Harry"

"No your not, you idiot you know nothing about him anymore! Leave him alone", Ron shouted shoving his brother out of the way and rushing to Harry's side, "You okay Harry?"

"I'm fine, I just wish this people are just BOTHERING ME", Harry yelled.

"I can't believe your acting this way, you used to love quidditch!", Oliver said taking a step toward Harry.

"Keyword Oliver! Used to. Not anymore", Harry exclaimed.

"Yeah well what happened to my seeker. The kid I could always count of to win us a match", Oliver asked.

"He's dead. The sooner you realize that the better", Harry hollered running off the field.

"Harry wait up", Ron shouted glaring at Oliver.

"We'd better go after them", Hermione muttered softly to Sirius.

"Maybe you should explain to these guys what's going on…I'll go after them", Sirius suggested to Hermione.

"Alright, good luck", Hermione said looking towards the quidditch team waiting for an explanation from her.

Slowly she walked over to them, all eyes on her she began to explain Harry's story.

"I'm such a idiot", Harry said softly leaning against the wall where he and Ron had stopped.

"No your not", Ron started, "they're the ones who should be apologizing to you"

"Why didn't I just do it Ron? Why am I so afraid?", Harry asked.

"Everyone's afraid of something Harry", Ron reminded Harry.

"If I hadn't been so stupid, none of this would've happened. I should've came down when they blew the whistle", Harry sighed.

"That game shouldn't have even happened Harry. You saw the weather, it was horrible. You're right you should've came down. It isn't exactly your fault, screaming at you during the time out didn't help", Ron said embarrassed.

"I almost had it you know if I hadn't slipped", Harry joked.

"That you did, if you hadn't fallen a couple hundred feet in the process I would've congratulated you on the best quidditch move ever", Ron laughed.

"I've fallen before, but I always got back up", Harry frowned.

"Those other times weren't bad falls", Ron explained.

"All I have to do is see a broom and I freak out", Harry said closing his eyes.

"I've been looking all over for you two!", came another voice.

"Can I ever have some privacy?", Harry complained.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright Harry", Sirius explained.

"Nothing happened, I'm fine", Harry sighed frustrated.

"I need to talk to you anyway", Sirius commanded.

"Can't I just talk to Ron right now?", Harry asked hopeful.

"Every time I let you talk to someone else you never get back to me", Sirius frowned, "so I'll have to say no"

"This is so pathetic! I don't even get to choose who I talk to anymore. What say do I have let in my life", Harry said angrily.

"That's enough Harry let's go", Sirius snapped.

"Maybe I'll be able to talk to you later Ron no promises though you never know", Harry said following Sirius.

"What is going on with you?", Sirius asked.

"You are trying to run my life", Harry explained.

"I know for a fact you were crying this morning", Sirius confronted Harry.

"What were you spying on me?", Harry asked.

"Would you just tell me what's bothering you?", Sirius pleaded.

"What's bothering me is that I graduate in a few days, and unlike everyone else I won't be leaving Hogwarts", Harry frowned.

"You know why Harry…you have to train", Sirius reminded Harry.

"Maybe I don't want to. Maybe I want to have a normal life. I've lived with everyone's rules and precautions for seven years!", Harry exclaimed.

"Get over it Harry, you're never going to have a normal life", Sirius stared at his godson.

"Can I go?", Harry asked.

"Fine Harry, just go", Sirius said irritated with Harry.

"Thanks for the permission", Harry softly muttered.

"Excuse me?", Sirius asked confused.

"I didn't say anything", Harry said walking back into Hogwarts leaving Sirius alone watching the doors slam behind Harry.

Author's Note: Thanks to Avidia, Nicky, Sophie W, firecat, and Pathetic Invader for reviewing last chapter! It's so exciting that my review number is going up! By the way I've started another story called Shades of Blue and Yellow. So check it out if you have some free time. 


	11. Graduation

Abandoned Hero

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowlings wonderful characters. Although quite frankly like every other person in the world with I did!

Voldemort had been killed. Harry's life was as normal as it had ever been. How will he react when someone puts a twist into his new life?

__

Chapter Eleven: Graduation

****

Four Days Later

"Hermione!", shouted a voice through the crowd.

"Sirius, hi these are my parents", Hermione smiled.

"Nice to meet you", Sirius smiled, "have you seen Harry today?"

"Come to think of it I don't think I have, but try Ron", Hermione said looking around the room.

"Okay thanks, it was nice meeting you", Sirius said searching for the redhead boy who didn't take long to locate even in the semi large crowd.

"Ron", Sirius tapped him on the shoulder.

"Sirius hey", Ron said quickly turning around.

"Have you seen Harry? I'm looking for him", Sirius asked hopeful that Ron would know.

"Yeah, I saw him this morning, want me to help you find him?", Ron asked looking around the room.

"No, the ceremony is starting soon I'm sure he's here somewhere"

Harry had been planning the perfect escape for days now. He'd gotten the idea from Hermione:

"They can't make you stay here. Were practically adults, we make our own decisions from the time we walk out of those doors." 

He'd had the idea since then. He just hadn't imagined really going through with it until the other day. It was time to face reality. Voldemort couldn't be defeated no matter how much training they had. The rate things were going he'd be dead by the time he turned 21. He was done with the wizard thing. It'd helped him though his teenage years, but now it was making him absolutely miserable. It was time for a change, and he was ready.

Harry rummaged through his truck one more time making sure he had everything. Anything he forgot he wouldn't be able to come back for. For once he was taking a stand in his life. And nobody could stop him.

"Thank you for that wonderful speech Miss. Granger. When your name is called please come up to receive your diploma", Professor Dumbeldore smiled brightly. 

"Lavender Brown"

"Missy Henry

"Erin Lefinwall"

As the list went on Ron grew worried as to where Harry was, "Where is he Hermione?", 

"I…I don't know Ron", Hermione whispered back.

"Hermione Granger"

Hermione frowned at Ron before putting a fake smile on as she walked up to the stage.

"Abigail Kensington"

"Harry Potter"

A silence filled the room as everyone waited for the famous Harry Potter to walk on stage. But no it wouldn't mater how long they waited…. Harry Potter was missing.

Author's Note: I realize how short that chapter was. There was absolutely no way I could make it any longer without giving things for the sequel away. This is the last chapter for this part of the story. Thanks for everyone's support through this story! I look forward to hearing from you again in the sequel. Here's a special thank you to everyone who's reviewed this story.

Tia

Pathetic Invader

Sophie W

Firecat

Avidia 

Nicky

Kate Potter

Angie

Michelle

Kelzery

Sherylyn 

Erin

Kaylynn rose potter 

Miss Mana Elle 

SiriusBPadfoot 

Thanks again, and remember to look out for the sequel! In the meantime check out my other stories!

  



End file.
